


Handcuffed

by RagingMuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, OOC, Slightly non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingMuppet/pseuds/RagingMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles accidentally gets handcuffed to Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

Have you ever felt that you met a total stranger and you out of a sudden you were in love? That you held someone's hand and tiny electrical impulses shot right through your fingers? When you look at that stranger and you knew from the first look that you never could be without that person anymore because you finally found your soulmate? This happened to Stiles, or rather the reverse version of that. Stiles hates him, he really does. From the second Stiles first spoke to him to the point when they were walking side by side to his apartment Stiles would have walked away if he would have been able to. There is no other person on this planet earth Stiles could dislike more than this douche. He is a creepy, disgusting and self-centered asshole without any knowledge about what you should do and what you rather keep to yourself. Stiles really hates Derek Hale. ~ Stiles's POV "Hey guys let's go, it's getting late and I don't want to end up getting kidnapped by a drunk old dude."

"Stiles seriously? Since when do guys like you get kidnapped out here? And you see…”, with a wingly gesture he spread his arms and waved them randomly in all directions, “...there aren't even people around, you seeeee? Who or rather...what do you want to get kidnapped by? Maybe by one of the street cats over there or a park bench? Come on don't be stupid tiny friend. We would beat them up for you anytime. Just come at me trash can!"

My currently aggressive friend Scott started to walk towards one of the trashcans while yelling rude insults in its direction. Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with such people.

I held Scott back and watched as he went over to hug my other friend Isaac. Good he’s busy now.

I turned around to breath in the cold air of the night. It is a bit chilly tonight but still nice, it always feels amazing to be in town in the middle of the night. Normally during the days this street would be crowded with tourists and salesman but now the place is as empty as it could be. Only me and my two best friends remained here after everyone else had gone. So quiet and nice, sometimes i wish it would last forever, but since I happened to have two loudly discussing friends, who also happened to be a lot more than just tipsy, with me I can’t really concentrate on anything. A warm breath suddenly covered my ear and as I turned around I had Scott shouting in my ear.

"Stttiiiilllleeeesss!! Come here buddy, you need to help meee...uuuus! I can't remember..."

Isaac joined in the shouting contest and continued Scotts sentence, "...can't remember the bar we are going to but I have the address."

With shaking hands he reached me a tiny piece of paper. "Pleeeease!" Scott hugged my arm and tried to drag me closer to him, his breath already smelled like a bar itself, I'm not sure if I should help them find another place for more drinking.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles be a good friend and heeeelp us. Please!"

Now Isaac was hugged my other arm and also tried to pull me down, his breath smells even worse than Scott's, impressive that that is possible. I turned away and took a deep breath before I could turn my head back into Isaacs smelly direction.

"Yes yes, I’ll help you but could you please let. Go. Of. Me."

With every word I tried to get them off my arms before I end up laying on a pile on the ground together with them. I finally freed myself and took the paper out of Scott's hand, I am not sure if the wetness came from a bath in a beer bottle or if the paper had been drowned in the saliva of my drunk friends, it smells like shit.

 

The address was unknown to me, I really have no idea how I am supposed to find the bar. Isaac saw the confusion on my face and threw himself upon me.

"Stiles sweetie, you need to ask someone, look there's a guy over there. He seems like he knows stuff, doesn’t he?"

And of course I couldn’t say no to a friend, damn me and my weakness of being too nice. I turned around and actually saw a guy leaning against the lamppost on the opposite side of the street. I thought that we were alone...hm, I wonder how long he had been standing there. He didn’t look like a tourist so there are chances that he actually will recognise the address to that sloppy bar. Well...better get going, the faster I get the guys to the bar the faster I can take them home after. We share a small apartment outside town and I am as usual the one who has the responsibility to take the other two home after drunk nights like this. Isaac pushed me towards the lamp post guy and he didn’t stop pushing until i started walking. Both of them stayed close to my heels as I walked up to the stranger.  
  
"Uhm...hey... do you.."

I hate talking to strangers, it makes me uncomfortable, especially when they are not listening.

And as always Isaac tried to come to my help, he is one of those kids with a loud voice you always hear talking in the back of the classroom.

"Ey dude, my buddy tries to ask you something *Hick* and you better listen or...or..*Hick*"

Isaacs drunk brain was too stupid to come up with anything good so I tried to take the opportunity to apologise for the bad behaviour of my friend as the stranger suddenly turns around. His eyes swept over our little group and locked with my eyes. People staring in my eyes makes me even more uncomfortable and I quickly looked away. The lamp post guy smiled.

"And what do we have here? A bunch of cocky schoolboys searching for the candy store. How cute." He smirked and I instantly regretted that I even tried to talk to this guy.

"Sorry, but I just...need your help to..ehm...tell us how to get to this address."

I handed him the wet piece of paper and he instantly came two steps closer to me. It bothers me that he is that close now but I rather not say anything, he seems older than us and I don't want any trouble.

"Oh I know that place, I am there sometimes myself. How come that I never met you there?"

 I swear that as he said that last sentence he was checking me out. Not like when you just look at someone I mean that he seriously was trying to get a look of every inch of me, and it made me wanna push him away and run but I was frozen and stared at lamp post guys face. Guys are not supposed to check me out, I am not interested.

"We never been to that bar before otherwise we wouldn't ask you for the way dumbass." Isaac laughed and pushed the stranger lightly on the shoulder in a friend-ish kind of way. Lamp post guy is no friend, I don't like him. Can’t they see that he is hitting on me? Scott was now standing to my right and slowly reached out for my hand. That was no unusual act of affection, he always gets that way when he is drunk, all touchy and huggy. I didn't think more about it since I for the moment am busy with not letting that stranger asshole rip my clothes off. He has that hungry look in his eyes, like the girls with the tight shirts and shorts skirts on the dancefloor sometimes have, but they are just trying to hook up for a quick fling, it makes me feel like cold water running down my spine since i have never seen that look on a guy, especially not when that guy looked at me like that.

"Slow down there boy, it's your turn soon" the stranger smirked as Isaac grabbed lamp post guys hand too, but he didn't back away either. That creep. Scott laughed. "Hey Stiles do you guys already know each other? Looks like you can't stop eyefucking hehe."

I felt my cheeks grow red, I am not eyefucking him! I was just keeping eye contact to make sure that this weirdos eyes stopped wandering up and down on me. Lamp post guy got that creepy smile again. "Looks like your little friend can't get enough of me either, don't worry I would guard him for you with pleasure." That made Scott and Isaac laugh even more. They both were now shaking out of laughter and started to jump around me and the stranger, pushing me closer to lamp post guy. ”You can have him”, Scott shouted. Ew what's wrong with them? Suddenly I felt something cold around my wrist, when did Scott’s hands become so cold. Wait what? I heard a metallic clicking noise and short after the fast footsteps of my friends, it took me some time to realise what just happened but when I did it was already too late. I saw a tiny piece of metal in one of my friends hands and the cold around my wrist was still there. The bad feeling in my chest growing bigger. I looked down to my right hand and got a shock but reacted quick.

"Run! We need to get after them. They got the key. Come one!" I shouted and started running. My running didn't last for long as I got dragged back by my right hand which now was handcuffed to the creepy ass lamp post guy. The panic grew even more as I realised that I couldn't get any further and my so called friends disappeared laughing. Shouting and with a tiny silver key in Scott's hand my friends vanished around the corner. Assholes. "This is a new way of hooking up but I am always open for experiencing something new", he definitely used his eyebrows too much while talking, "you could just have asked for my number instead of handcuffing yourself to me."

The color on my cheeks went from slight pink to red.

"I never handcu..."

My words got stuck in my throat as he with a quick move of his left handcuffed hand dragged me closer.

"You could at least tell me your name pretty boy, I think I deserve that since we already are that close" he smiled and got me even closer. My face was just a breath away from his chest, I'm glad that he is taller than me otherwise I had to be a bit too close to his smug smile he never seemed to take of his lips.

"We are not close! Let go of me!"

I tried to get a step away but unfortunately he is not only taller, he was also is a lot stronger than I am.

"Don't get so upset, I just want your name not your virginity, or that depends on what you want to give?"

My blushing got even worse for each thing he said. I already must look like a swollen tomato. "Uhm...I'm Stiles and now give me some space, we don't have to stand that close. Our arms are long enough for taking some steps apart."

He let me push him away a bit but not as far as I wished I could.

"Stiles, what an unusual name, I like it though. It suites you. A pretty name for a pretty boy. I'm Derek, all to your service pretty boy." "Okay...Derek. Let me tell you something. I don't need your service." My voice sounds surprisingly steady at the moment. Derek just laughed and looked me straight into the eyes. "Oh yes I know you do. Btw I got some tools we could need."

I felt how the skin on my cheeks finally became burning hot. I answered shyly, hoping that he couldn't hear it in my voice.

"You can keep those tools to yourself, I'm not interested in your sick kink. Leave me alone with that."

Surprisingly Derek laughed loud. " I don't think that we talk about the same kind of tools, I actually meant tools to get rid of the handcuffs but I like your way of thinking, we can keep the handcuffs on if you want." And there I earned another of those smug smiles. I stared at Derek in annoyance as we got interrupted by the theme song of star wars which began to play in his pocket. Derek reached in the pocket and found his phone, as he looked at the display I could get a glimpse of the picture on the screen. A blonde girl, maybe 18, smiled into the camera. Behind her was a stunning view of some beach with a nice colourful sunset. The girl herself was what I defiantly called hot. Sparkling green eyes and a perfect smile framed by the wavy blonde hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Your girlfriend?"

Derek turned around dragged me unintentionally with him.

"Shut your mouth pretty, I need to answer that one."

I became a bit confused by the tone in his voice, for the first time since we were handcuffed he was talking serious. He finally stopped walking and took the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey... Where are you?.... No....I've been waiting for you all night, damn cold you know....but you could have told me that earlier, I froze my ass off waiting for you to show up....yes...okay then I'll go home now...yes, I'm kinda…” Derek looked over to me. ”...busy anyway...yea see you on Saturday...love ya, bye" Derek took down his phone and placed it back on its place in his jacket.

"So that was your girlfriend?"

I couldn't let it go without knowing, the curiosity always is stronger than anything else in me. Derek ignored my question and ruffled my hair instead. That gesture put a tiny smile in my face and a hint of tingling went through my stomach. Wait what?  
  


"Doesn't matter. Come on I'll take you to my apartment, we still have something to do."

Derek took a grip around my cuffed wrist and held it up in front of my face. I don’t like him touching me, or at least that is what i think...the tingle in my stomach is still a bit present, I want to get rid of him and the handcuffs so there is no other way than following him home. Ugh. Derek took my hand and started to lead me in the same direction as my friends had disappeared in a few minutes ago. For some seconds we were walking side by side without anyone saying anything. My hand was laying in Derek's and still I couldn't take it away. My fingers were freezing and I welcomed the heat coming from the others hand. His hands are so much bigger than mine and for some reason my tiny hand fits too perfect in his.

Another thing I can't stand is awkward silence, just ignoring our little finger hugging session I took the challenge of starting a conversation.

"So where do you live?"

Still kind of uncomfortable and confused over the whole situation I couldn’t come up with a better question, but it somehow makes me feel better if I get to know something about the person I more or less accidentally got handcuffed to.

"Don't worry, it's not that far, right around the corner actually. How come that you are that sober while your friends were everything else but sober?"

Good, he tries to carry on the conversation, maybe he’s not that bad after all?

"I just don't drink, that's all. I like to keep in charge of things."

Derek seemed to be a little surprised and made us stop in front of a white door.

"Not at all? How boring and I thought we could take a drink at home."

I swear there was a tiny glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't worry Stiles, we sure find something else to do."

There it was again, his stupid smile. I thought that I could have a normal conversation with him. He annoyed me and I let go off his hand I had been holding during the walk. How could I even let that weirdo take my hand, I don't even know him. What am I? A teenage girl falling for the first guy paying attention to her? Since when should I be interested in a guy at all? Luckily Derek didn't seem to notice that I ditched his hand, since he now was busy searching for his keys."Damn! Where are those damn keys?" I couldn't keep back a small laughter as he was searching through his pockets for the sixth time looking like a maniac. It is incredible how fast Derek can change his mood. Within a few seconds he can change from that cocky Casanova leaning against the lamp post, looking almost like a male hooker if I may be honest, to the normal guy from next door. "What are you laughing at? Stop it!" That made me laugh even more and the shy me lost it totally. This was so strangely funny to me, handcuffed to a strange with no keys to the handcuffs and now even the key for Derek apartment was gone. "Derek are you blushing?" He really was, the great cocky, Mr. I-am-so-super-hot-and-can-do-whatever-I-want is blushing because he didn’t want to let me freeze outside his apartment. Ridiculous. I couldn't stop laughing. He was too adorable. He looked a bit pissed and tried to glance at me.

"Quiet! I need to call my sister, she has a spare key."

He took out his phone and went through his numbers, at the picture of the pretty girl he spoke to earlier he stopped and pressed the green button.

"This is your sister??" I earned a weird look. "yes what did you think? That she was my girlfriend? Sorry cutie but I don't swing that way, I prefer pretty faces like you." A cocky smile spread over his lips before he turned away and put the phone to his ear. Somehow I was glad that he has no girlfriend. But how could he just accuse that I would be gay? I clearly am not! "Dude, Derek... I-i'm not gay!!"

He still smiled at me. "Whatever you say."

Derek continued looking at me for a while maybe expected me to say anything but I kept quiet. What was there even to say? I already told him that i don’t ‘swing his way’. "Yes, hello Laura... You don't happen to have a key to my apartment, don’t you?...You do? Where?...Laura are you insane? You can't just hide it in such an obvious place....That is the spot any ordinary burglar would look on in first place....No….Yes….Hey I do have a lot of expensive things in my apartment!...Laura please...NO… Laura have a guest now, could we take this later another time?...Whatever Bye!"

As Derek talked in the phone I lifted the flower pot on the floor to my left and found the key. It really is more than obvious. Derek rolled his eyes and let out a breath in annoyance. "Very safe sis, very. I didn't know that everyone who wanted could enter my home that easy." I just smiled and handed him the key. I think I like normal Derek better than the douche. Not that I like him at all, I don’t like guys, but rather having normal conversations than having Derek checking me out as fast as i turned away.

~

_Derek's POV_

I never thought he would follow me home actually, I mean he seems like a spoiled brat, too prude to get that stick out of his ass and be a little spontaneous. But this is what made me take him home, I normally don’t take guys with me that fast even if Stiles might think I do. I could have gotten rid of him from the beginning. The handcuffs are not that tight, if I wanted to I could easily slip the cuff of my hand and be free but making Stiles blush is hilarious. His boyish face getting red as fast as I come close or make some more or less inappropriate jokes makes him look truly adorable, and I know that I want more of that adorable face.

What looked even more adorable at the moment is this tiny ass bouncing right in front of my face. I am glad that the stairs to my apartment are so small and the handcuffs make us walk so close to each other. Stiles got faster for every step he took up the stairs, I got pulled after him and fell nearly down the stairs as he sped up even more. We would end up running if I wouldn't stop him. "Hey sweety!" No effect. He seriously ignored me. Okay let’s try it a bit nicer.

"Stiles please, stop and show me your pretty face."

I dragged his handcuffed arm towards me. Apparently he got very surprised since he missed the last step and fell backwards with a squealing noise coming from his mouth. I didn't expect him to fall and I instinctively put my arms around him to keep him from falling. I haven’t noticed how tiny he actually was, especially in my arms.

~

_Stiles's POV_

I felt a quick tug in my arm and in the next moment I fell backwards, it took my breath away but within seconds I was safe laying in someone's arms. And that someone couldn't be anyone else than lamppost-guy Derek. He closed his arms around me and pushed me the last few steps upstairs. Instead of releasing me he continued holding me in his arms, for some reason I was unable to move, the feeling of being held like that isn’t that bad.

"How old are you Stiles?" At first I didn't understand the question. My senses were too foggy from all that smell of axe and aftershave that embraced me.

"W-what? Me...ehm..21, I am 21". My answer was apparently right. Derek smiled a bit dirty and his not cuffed hand went down my back to my ass. He squeezed, it hurt.

"Then we wouldn't be doing anything illegal, right Stiles?"

I felt my cheeks glow red again and I hated both myself and Derek for it. He finally released me, took of his shoes and went into a room dragging me with him giving me no time to get rid of my own shoes. We ended up in a big room with wide windows. Good, it’s no bedroom. Instead we were in a room with a big flat screen TV, some bookshelves and a nice looking sofa. The walls were white like everywhere in the apartment. Derek let himself fall on the sofa and pulled me involuntary with him. I almost landed in his lap, what probably was his plan, but I could hold the balance good enough to end up next to him instead of on him. I smirked by the thought that I had canceled his plans of cuddling up with me on the sofa. "So pretty boy, what are we going to do now? Wait I know! You sure want something to drink."

Before I could answer I was pulled up from the sofa again. On our way to what looked like a kitchen Derek turned on the radio. I almost ran into him as he stopped out of a sudden and turned towards me.

"What can I do for you?"

Why does he always have to stand that close when he is talking to me, doesn't this guy have any personal space at all?

"Water is just fine."

"Sorry but we’re out of water. I gonna get you something else, something nice, trust me you'll like it."

He never waited for an answer and pushed me around in the kitchen while he poured all kind of liquids in two big glasses. He finished with two straws in each glass and put one of the drinks in my hand.

"Taste." I didn't even have to hold the glass close to my face for being able to smell the alcohol. I don't drink but it would be rude if I wouldn't even taste it. Derek watched me in every move I did and followed the straw to my lips. Sweet. With a slight taste of lemon. Actually better than expected, I smiled a bit and nodded towards Derek. His face lightened up a bit.

"Good huh? I did it for you. Almost as sweet as your little ass in my hand."

Too fast for me to notice Derek had reached around me and squeezed my ass again. If he continued like that I would get bruises all over after him. This time I was not as paralysed as before and backed away to escape him. It took me three steps backwards before my back hit the wall and I was stuck. Derek followed every step I took and was now standing closer than ever, almost pressing me against the wall. "Weren't we going to get some tools Derek?" I smiled a bit to loosen up the tension but I failed. Did I just call him Derek? Hope he didn't notice. Nervously I took a big sip from the glass in my hand. For this I might need the booze. I took another sip, surprisingly the glass was almost empty. How did that happen? Sweet poison.

"Call me whatever you want baby, just don't play that hard to get. It turns me on like hell." Seems like Derek also had been emptying his glass. He moved a bit closer if that was even possible, the glass in my hand was the only thing that separated us. My right hand was forced to follow Derek's left to my lower back as he moved his head dangerously close to mine. If I would move my head just a bit our lips would touch, I wonder what he tastes like? I caught myself looking down at his lips but didn't dare to move away, hoping that our lips maybe would accidentally meet, just for science I mean. No homo right?

"Please Derek, I'm not really into guys."

He ignored me and moved his mouth to my ear. It gave me the chills as his hot breath hit my ear.

"Stiles..."

He made a purring sound while pronouncing my name. Derek pulled away a little and pushed my glass towards my face. He definitely is getting drunk. What the hell did he pour in that drink? Pure liquor and sugar? And why did the glasses have to be so big? I mean I started to feel it myself now, actually a lot. Derek kept pushing around my glass in front of me.

"Don't you like it?"

"I-i...don't..And it’s almost empty if you take a closer look..."

I couldn't stand the pleading look on his face and poured down everything that was left at once. The alcohol burned my throat and I started coughing. Derek took the now empty glass from my hand and laughed. As I looked up again I felt the heat spread in my body, that bubbly warm feeling made me laugh almost as much as Derek. Two guys, one of them pressing the other against the wall, laughing like maniacs and probably drunk. Derek's right hand rested on my cheek and his left was tangled with my right behind my back, I stopped laughing and looked deep into his eyes. Those pretty eyes as dark and blue as the ocean. What's wrong with me? Must be the alcohol but the guy pushing me towards the wall had extremely nice abs.

"Ey Derek, you know what? Fuck all that no homo shit! Just kiss me already!" My voice sounded more pleading as I wanted it to. For a while Derek stared at me in confusion but then e smirked at me.

"You don't need to tell me that, I know already." He closed the distance between us and put his lips on mine. Soft and slow my mouth started to move in the same tact as his lips. He tasted sweeter than anyone I kissed before. Maybe kissing guys always is that sweet? Derek let his tongue slid over my lower lip and I couldn't do other than opening my mouth as a sign for him to go a bit further. As his tongue slowly was playing with mine I put my not cuffed hand in his hair and pulled a little. He moaned into my mouth and I could feel him crook his lips into a smile. I smiled as well. Suddenly I was getting so warm, not only because of that fairly attractive guy pressing against me but of the temperature in the room. I pulled my right arm out of my jacket and tried to let it slip off my other arm too, which only worked half ways. Stupid handcuffs! The jacket remained dangling on my right cuffed wrist. As Derek pulled away to let me breath my eyes were still closed and my face flushing red. With swollen lips he placed another quick kiss on my lips before he turned away and made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
So cold, the warmth on my body disappeared and I was left alone still leaning against the wall with a warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling inside me. The jacket slipped off my wrist and landed on the floor but I was too overwhelmed to pick it up. Wait! What? I am alone? Confused I took a look down to my right hand where Derek's hand should have been. No wonder my jacket wasn’t hanging on my wrist anymore. The handcuff was dangling on my wrist but Derek's hand wasn't trapped there anymore. The other part of the handcuff was still closed but somehow Derek had managed to free himself. The fuzzy feeling was replaced by me being furious. The world around me looked a bit blurry and it took me some seconds to remember where the door was. I stormed out of the kitchen just to find Derek placing two glasses and some bottles on the table. He smiled at me.

"I thought you were not gay pretty boy? You seemed to enjoy me being close, want some more?" My face grew as red as always, but this time not out of embarrassment, this time out of rage. I lifted my right hand and let the cuffs dangle on my wrist.

"You see this?? How long did you know that you could get your hand out that easy?"

Derek smirked another of his stupid but yet so adorable smiles.

"Well...", he let the fingers on his left slide through his hair, "you never asked me if I really was cuffed to you..."

That dick!

"That's it, I'm going home!"

Without waiting for him to answer I spun around and made my way to the door. Down the small stairs and out in the fresh mid-night air. That stupid asshole, why did I even let him....better forget about this evening for good. Did it have to be a guy? Did I have to kiss him? What an asshole. Never I will never see him again or even enter that part of town. I need to get away from here as fast as possible.

~

I groaned and covered my eyes with my sleeve. Damn! I forgot to close the curtains when I came home at night. It must have been late, I don’t remember. I wish I could forget about Derek as easy as i forgot about what time the clock showed yesterday. Even though I hadn't drunk much yesterday my head pounded and the noises that came from the kitchen hurt my head even more. Damn me! Why do I have to such a lightweight. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and went towards the noises. Scott and Isaac were both trying to open the same jar of peanut butter in the middle of the small kitchen. Why are they even awake? They must have an even worse headache than I. Wonder if they even remember what they did to me the night before. While fighting over who gets to take the first spoon they threw down all the objects that I had carefully placed on the counters the week before. Books, empty bottles and food were now spread all over the floor.

"Guys, please. Be a bit more quiet I have a headache."

“You don’t tell us.”

Now that I took a closer look I could see how tired and hungover they looked. At least they were suffering for what they made me get into. I hope their headache stays for so much longer than mine. I’m no mean person but they truly deserve it.

   
As they saw me my friends stopped moving and stared at me for a while.

"You are at home Stiles?? I thought you were going to sleep out tonight, if you know what I mean."

Isaac wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive way, meanwhile Scott worked on a dirty smile. They both failed completely and ended up looking like idiots, being seductive without failing is a thing Derek is incredible good at. Damn me, don’t think about him!

"I came home after I got rid of that guy you cuffed to my wrist remember? Do we have a saw?"

I still had the cuffs on my wrist. My friends looked confused, or at least they tried to. I am pretty sure they knew exactly what they were doing.

"Use that instead, keys usually work better for unlocking stuff."

Isaac threw a small key in my direction. Surprisingly I even caught it. Scott came closer and put an arm around my shoulder, a big smile on his face.

"So how was your evening? You got laid?"

I ducked out of his one armed hug and went to the fridge to get a drink. Since I left Derek's place I haven't been drinking anything. My head hurt, must be the dehydration. I need to play this cool to avoid telling them about what happened yesterday.

"First thing: I'm not gay for god’s sake! Which means I'm not into guys, which means: No I didn't get laid by that guy! We just got his hand free, took a drink and then I went home." Isaac looked a bit disappointed but then he came up with another question.

"Oh a drink...are you sure that you weren't doing anything else? You can tell us, we are your friends."

Oh yes friends, who chained me to a stranger in the middle of the night. To a stranger who took me home, hugged me and kissed me...and I let him…

"No we didn't do anything else! Nothing! I just went home!"

No, my face...blushing, I could feel it. I'm so screwed. As fast as I could I turned around and went back to my room. No one followed me but I could hear my friends giggle behind my back. I closed the door behind me so my roommates couldn't get the idea of entering my room to talk with me.

   
I need to get out of here, like right now. Some fresh air might even be good for the headache. I got dressed and went back to the kitchen, luckily Isaac and Scott were nowhere to be seen. The bad thing was that my jacket was also nowhere to be seen. Panic grew in my chest. No, I can't have been that stupid! My wallet was in my jacket! I run through the apartment like a maniac.

"Scott! Isaac! Get over here, did one of you jerks take my jacket?”

I got no answer and as I entered the living room I soon could see the reason why. Both of them had nearly passed out on the sofa again, drunk nights doesn’t even make those two unstoppable.

“Have you seen my Jacket?”

This time I got a mumbled no from Isaac and a hmmmmm from Scott. I guess that that also means no. Suddenly it hit me. My jacket. I know exactly where I left it. And I also know that it hasn’t been 12 hours since i swore to myself that I would never return to that apartment. I frickin left my Jacket on the floor, at the wall after my hot make out session with that asshole of a guy my friends had handcuffed me to. Good work Stiles, really you couldn’t have fucked up more. I pushed Scott down from the sofa, Isaac followed since they had piled on the sofa.

“Get up! You got me into this, you will help me get out of this. I need to get back to that Derek guy!" This time I was definitely not going to be alone with Derek, I know too good where that brought me the last time.

~

The part of the city where Derek lived was so much cleaner and prettier than I remembered it to be. Last night in the darkness it looked like any other part of the city but now with daylight I could see that the apartment was located in one of the finest quarters in town. Not bad, I wonder where he gets that money from. I don't know anything about that person and I still didn't push him away when he kissed me last night. I must have been drunk, yes drunk, so drunk... Isaac and Scott were amazed by the sight of the huge white apartment complexes around the place. They wandered around with big eyes and followed me silently to the right door. “Your new friend doesn’t live too bad. Sure you didn’t got to know him any better?”

I decided to ignore Scott this time and continued looking for Derek’s door, they all looked the same for god’s sake. Who builds houses that are completely identically?

Behind me I could hear Scott and Isaac sometimes make noises as ‘Ohhh’ and ‘WoooW’ as they walked after me. Usually none of us is in such a fine town quarter. The part of the city where we have our apartment is much cheaper and that shows. No wonder that my the surprise is written all over my friends faces at the moment, I bet they never expected the lamp post guy to live in such a luxury. Finally I got the right door. I didn’t remember the number but lucky me could remember what kind of flowers were growing in the flowerpot where Derek’s sister used to hide the spare keys.

"Isaac? Scott? I'm going inside to get my jacket. You two wait here but if I'm not back within 10 minutes you walk in and get me out, got that? There might be a key under that pot so you don’t have to use the doorbell."

They looked a bit disappointed, and it took me some minute to figure out why.

"Won't you let us go inside too? It’s so pretty here! I wanna see what it looks like on the inside."

But Isaac gave Scott a little push on the shoulder and whispered towards something in his ear. I wouldn’t call it whispering since everyone in the distance of at least 4 meters still would be able to hear.

"He sure wants to be alone with his new lover."

I slight blush on my cheeks but I could keep it under control this time. I just walked away like always when they start giggling over their stupid jokes. I pushed the button, the doorbell sounded quiet inside the house. It took some time before the speaker went on and I heard Derek’s husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Mmmmh?"

Did I wake him up? Good, he deserves it, how can he even still be asleep at 3 o'clock in the afternoon?

"It's me...ehm..Stiles. I forgot my ja.."

"Oh you missed me so you came back! Hey Stiles, I’m sorry for yesterday...I should have told you earlier. Are you still mad?”

My friends in the background stopped chatting with each other and paid their attention to me instead. Damn you Derek, don’t say such things through the speaker.

“Ehm Derek, can we take that inside instead? Please, just open the door”

The speakers cracked.

“The door is open, for you every door you want is always open sweetie."

I heard him smirk. Is he fucking serious? That guy just woke up and shows his inner douche in one of the first sentences he says. Okay Stiles, walk in, get your jacket, and leave. It's not that hard. I went inside and found myself standing on the tiny square of floor in front of the stairs. The door closed behind me. I was inside. No way back now. I walked up the stairs hoping to find my jacket close to the entrance so I could just sneak in get it and be out in no time. But if I only were that lucky... I froze right where I was as I climbed the last step and turned around the corner. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was left a bit speechless where I was standing at the top of the stairs. "Ehm sorry Derek but that's mine, could you please…."

He turned around and smirked at me.

"Yes I see that now. I already wondered if mine suddenly became that tiny. Then I remembered what a shorty you are."

"Dude its obvious that you weren't going to go out like that. You just put it on to tease me. Take it off!"

“Is that so?”

His smile remained on his face and became even a bit bigger. He tried to close the zipper over his abs.

"What makes you think that I wasn't going out, maybe I was? Before you came of course."

He was playing with me, keeping me from leaving. That asshole knew that I couldn't leave without the wallet in my pocket. He must have looked through my pockets.

"Derek stop being like that. No one leaves the house dressed in only boxers briefs and a too small jacket. Just give me that goddamn jacket! And put on some pants for gods sake!"

That guy is is always so damn irritating! The smirk on the half naked male grew even bigger. I wonder how long it would take until his face would only be huge smirking mouth, if he continued like that. His eyes lit up, means he came up with something

" Make me."

Too much! This is the point where you normally turn around and leave but I couldn't. All money and my ID card and my Subway coupons were inside that wallet, nothing I want to lose. If I just play it cool this will be easy, I got that. Slowly I walked towards Derek, I didn't really know what I was going to do as I reached him but i hadn't really got the time to make up a good plan. What was I even supposed to do? To my surprise Derek backed away as I came closer.

"Derek, stop backing away?"

"Make me"  
  
He backed away even more and disappeared through the door to his right. I followed and ended up in his bedroom. No way! Being in a bedroom together with that guy is the last thing I want at the moment.

“If you are trying to accomplish what I think you are, no way! I need my jacket and that is the only thing I am here for.”

Derek laughed and backed away even more until he was standing with his back against a big wardrobe.

“Oh Stiles what are you thinking about? What a dirty mind you have...Well I was actually just going to get dressed since you woke me up when you molested my doorbell.”

I blushed and went to sit on the king size bed in the middle of the room. I watched Derek as he picked a pair of black jeans from his wardrobe, the jeans were on one of the top shelves and as he reached out for the shelf the slightly too small jacked showed a piece of his bare skin just above his boxers. I couldn’t help myself but stare. Derek's whole appearance wasn’t that bad if I may say. Not that it mattered since I am just here to get my stuff and then leave. I don’t know if it was just me or if he on purpose stayed like this for a bit longer, I bet he knows that I am watching him. Damn him! But those legs weren’t bad either, I guess he is doing a lot of sports to stay in such a good shape. I am too straight to think like that. What is wrong with me? Since yesterday my mind is upside down and I seriously find myself thinking about a dudes abs. What the actual fuck?

Stuck in my thought I didn’t realize that Derek had put on his pants and turned around to see me drooling over his way too firm ass.

“You like what you see?”

“Ehm...what?No, I wasn’t checking you out...I mean I was just...wondering where you...bought that...WARDROBE?”

I fucked up completely, all the way. Derek laughed. I nervously joined in and laughed along with him, over how stupid I sometimes was. I need to get out of here as fast as possible.  
  
"Derek please, just give it to me!"

Derek's eyes started glowing and he walked up to me. "Oh pretty boy, I will give it to you I will. I will so good." As I realised what was happening it was already too late. Derek tapped with one finger hard on my chest. It hurt and I felt how I tripped and fell backwards. Where did that chair come from? I landed on a chair in the corner of the bathroom and within seconds I got pressed down onto the chair even more. Derek had placed himself upon me with his knees on each side of my legs. Sitting on my lap he pushed his fingers lightly through my hair. I held my breath and watched the muscles in his arms move as he played with my hair and dragged my head closer to his. I couldn't talk, I wouldn't know what to say. I found myself being terrified and fascinated at the same time. "J-Derek.." "Shhh, don't worry sweetie I'll be gentle."

 He pushed his lips on mine. Slowly his lips massaged mine. I couldn't do other than giving in to the movement and let him slip his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so sweet. My hands were on his hips under my jacket before I could remember putting them there. Meanwhile his hands continued molesting my hair. I panted in his mouth, my hands wandered to his abs, his perfect formed six pack. His whole body moved with the kiss, I wish this would never stop. Wait, what was I doing? "We..need to stop," I almost moaned into his mouth, "my f-friends will....be here any...second." Derek didn't even seem to hear and I was far from stopping kissing his mouth, his neck and now his abs. "Screw your friends... Or wait that's what I'll do to you! I gonna screw you Stiles, do you want me to screw you? Do you?" He held my face in his hands and smirked as he saw my expression. "Oh I know you do Stiles, I can see it. Baby you're already mine!"

 I was just sitting there with swollen lips, well my lips wasn't the only things that was swollen. I tried to smile but failed since I already had hot lips on my. Derek pressed himself hard on my and I could feel the bulge in his boxers against my crotch. All my thoughts were covered in hot steamy fog, I couldn't think straight anymore. I'm going crazy, I let my nails scratch down Derek's back. He moaned in my mouth. Derek's hand wandered from my head down over my back, to my chest, to my... A loud noise woke me up from the delirious state I was in. Even Derek got surprised as the bathroom door flew open and Scott was standing in the entrance. "I found him...or them!" Isaac came also into the bathroom and stared at me. I didn't know what to say or how to explain. This scene was a bit too obvious, there were not much words needed, instead Derek took the attention on him as he spoke. Seems like he was going to get the situation under control, the usual smirk was back on his face, only this time it looked so much dirtier than it ever had before.

 "Sorry boys, but have you ever heard of something called privacy? Me and Stiles are searching for his jacket, aren't we sweetie?" I couldn't believe myself but I was nodding. Still numb from the sudden interruption. Scott and Isaac smiled and backed slowly out of the room. "Good luck Stiles, see you later when you are done with your...negotiations." They laughed and left the apartment. I was still paralysed underneath a guy in underwear. "So..where were we?" I blushed. Suddenly the whole thing felt stupid and I regretted letting myself go. What's wrong with me? Derek took up the kisses and started with my neck, his mouth was hot upon my cool skin and I felt how sweet chills wandered down my spine. "Get off Derek, I should go" I tried to push him away but he kept kissing my neck and my face. I was more or less stuck. I shouldn't have gone inside alone, how stupid of me to let Scott and Isaac stand outside, and now they were gone. I waited for the perfect timing to leave but my cock didn't seem to agree with me. The bulge between my legs hurt and I accidentally let out a quiet moan. Derek laughed in delight. His mouth went to my ear and he whispered so quiet I had to hold my breath to hear his words. "Save those moans for later baby, when I'm cumming inside you. I'm a really passionate lover, you won't regret it." He sucked little on the earlobe and found his way to my mouth again. He pressed his lips against mine, harder than ever, I couldn't do anything that following the lead of his tongue. Even his tongue was bossy, that guy is so damn arrogant.

Derek went down from my lap and dragged me up from the chair. With his hands on my ass he leads me to one of the mirror walls. Our lips didn't lose the contact once and I felt how my breath was running out. Derek sucked furiously the air out of my lungs. He pushed away. Both of us were breathing heavily and Derek loosened his grip around my hips. This would have been the perfect timing for knocking him out and run away but somehow I was too fascinated to leave. "Derek I hate you." The taller male smirked but ignored me and focused on his hands discovering ever inch of my body. "I know pretty boy, I know." There he ripped my shirt of my chest with one hand and the other hand had already opened the zipper on my pants. He's so quick, I guess he might do this more often than I do. I have never been with a guy before. "I already thought so, but I'll be gentle I promise." Fuck I was thinking loud. He wasn't supposed to know. His lips against mine again. He pulled away. "You won't be using your mouth for talking. Stop talking or I'll shut you up myself." I nodded. "Good boy!" He smiled the most adorable smile and slid his hand in my jeans. He caressed my erection slowly through the thin material of my boxer shorts. Before I knew what was happening my hands slid under my jacket he was wearing and stripped it slowly of his muscular body. It fell to the ground and I couldn't care less.

 My brain was shut off and the only thing thinking was the thing between my legs. Derek pushed, pulled and squeezed my shy little friend through the material, my breath became faster and I felt my whole body heating up. This was too much, my whole body pressed itself against the other male. "P-Please..." I wouldn't be able to stand this much longer. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Not yet. Derek continued jerking me off through my boxers. He wanted to get me to the edge without really finishing it. "I-i...hate you...so..much...Derek!" Suddenly he let go of my dick and stripped my pants down my legs, my boxers followed and my swollen erection pointed towards Derek. He smiled as my hands automatically found the way to his briefs and slipped them down his legs. He was...huge, that scared me a little but I had no time to think. I didn't get controlled by my brain anymore. On the inside I was burning and I just wanted it to be over, but first I wanted him. Everywhere.

 "H-help! Now!" My lover grabbed me and dragged me towards his bathtub. On the way he grabbed something from the tiny table I hadn't recognised before. Out of a sudden Derek twisted me around and before I knew what was happening we were both lying in the bathtub. He was lying and I somehow ended up sitting on him. Derek seemed to be as ready as I was. "You like what you see? Well, today is your lucky day kid. It's all yours." That actually brought a smile on my lips and I couldn't help myself than dragging a finger slowly over his cock. I felt how a shiver went through his whole body and he winced a little under my touch. I went down and kissed him on his stomach. I let my lips follow the happy trail down to that needy part between his legs.

 Slowly my tongue caressed the head of his huge cock, letting my lips slip over and take the whole length slowly in my mouth. A bit of sucking and blowing shouldn't be too bad, and I soon earned my reward in hearing Derek begging me to stop. Who is begging now, huh? A hand found its way to my hair and pulled. I got dragged up and my mouth was empty again. The hand in my hair didn't stop pulling, it hurt but I was far too weak to do anything. The hand pulled and I followed. Now I was laying over him with face in front of his huge smile. Derek kissed me and with a rolling R he moaned my name into my mouth. I felt a cold liquid against my leg, I looked down and saw that Derek was preparing himself with lube. I was pretty sure I knew what was coming now.

 I watched as Derek covered his dick in lube. I was so focused that I didn't feel the hand that slipped over my back to my ass. I spread my tights for making it easier for him. His fingers were really cold but I had no time to complain. First one then two slid into my hole and stroke my entrance. "We need to loosen you up a bit, don't want you to get hurt." Derek locked his eyes with mine as he continued to knead my butthole. I felt how my muscles were relaxing through his touches and I moaned to give him a sign that I was ready. He ignored me and continued. I want him to stop, and do me instead, now! His eyes still locked with mine but he didn't look like he would stop. I can't stand this so much longer. I want to cum when he's inside me, not now. "Derek!" Finally I saw a reaction in his face. "Oh god, how I love it when they shout my name!" I blushed as I realised that this was exactly what he wanted. He let go of my anus and took me by the hips. He placed me so his cock was exactly on the right position under my entrance. Before he lowered me down he looked me deep into the eyes. His eyes were still as blue as the ocean but I wanted more than just staring into his eyes at the moment. "Stiles don't you dare to hold back, I need to hear every sound you make!" I nodded numb, my thoughts were already somewhere else. Further down on him, much further down.

Finally Derek lowered me down. I felt the cold lube on the head of his dick against my right butt cheek. Slowly but steady he let me glide down on his erection. The feeling of slowly getting stretched out was strange and exciting at the damn time, I couldn’t help but hold my breath. Derek smirked at my reaction and kept pulling me down until I completely sat on his lap until he filled every inch of me. “That good? Making my little boy toy all rosy and hot on his cheeks?” Derek smirked at me one more time before he kissed my lips, my cheeks, my chin and my neck. As he finally found the spot on my throat he was looking for he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to have free access to suck on my skin. Slowly I started to breathe again, Derek took that as a sign to start rocking and moving me on his penis stuck up in me. “De...Derek...I...This..” I couldn’t get my thoughts to form a real sentence, it felt like a nice heavy wall of fog had laid itself in my head. Derek sucked harder and I felt my skin hurt a little under his hot and wet mouth. He stopped and looked back at me “You’re adorable when you’re out of words like that...” Derek stopped mid-sentence, his speaking got interrupted by his own moans. My breath was now as fast as it has never been before, the breathing turned into thin moans into heavy and loud groaning.

 Out of a sudden Derek found my spot, he hit my sweet spot with his pointy erection over and over again. I was going nuts, it was driving me crazy feeling that pressure of soon going to hit the top of the mountain. Derek had finally completely stopped holding back, he made noises I’ve never heard someone make before. The pace became faster, the rocking turned into ramming, my nails clawed into the skin of Derek’s back, I didn’t care if I was leaving marks, nothing mattered at this exact moment. Derek grabbed my asscheeks, “Say my name baby, I need to hear you screaming my name while I make you cum all over my lap! Now Stiles NOW!” I closed my eyes and left myself fall for the feeling, fireworks exploded on the inside of my closed eyelids. ”D-Derek! Yes!!” Under his heavy breaths he whispered, “louder” I took all the strength I had left and shouted with all my lust and passion “Derek!!!!! OMG!!! FUCK YOU Derek!!!” Fireworks in my head and creamy white cum from my dick exploded all over the place. The hotness of my own juice floating over Derek’s abs and on his firm thighs gave him the rest, with one last push he emptied himself into me. “NO STILES BABY I AM FUCKING YOU!” As he pulled out joystick I felt a hot string of cum pouring out of my asshole, I never felt so happy and complete in my whole life.

 Derek hugged me closer to himself and male with that move my cum on his abs squash in between our bodies. I enjoyed seeing Derek for once so vulnerable and tame as he was at this moment. But that didn’t last for too long, Derek lifted me up like i was a feather and walked with me out of the bathroom. “You squeaked like a little mouse Stiles baby. Let’s go to the bedroom and see what other sounds I can make you do cause you honey just earned yourself another free ride!” I didn’t expect the show to go on and therefore I choked on my own breath and coughed a little. Derek smirked, “You got a sore throat already? Just wait until I am done with you for tonight.” This time I couldn’t help but smile a little for myself at what was yet to come, haha, and I really thought I was straight. And there it hit me like a wrecking ball, “I think I love you Derek Hale!”

~

 Two hours later we fell onto the bed next to each other , “Could you maybe...ehm..take off the handcuffs now?” This was a wild ride, I was sore on every inch of my body, my voice raspy from the screaming Derek made me do with all kind of things. Every item in this bedroom could now remind me of some scene I played with Derek..or rather he played with me. Derek took out the key and freed my wrists and my ankles. “Sure you don’t want to go for one last round? I mean I cou…...WHAT WAS THAT?” The sound of something falling to the floor in the hallway behind the closed bedroom door got his attention. Without bothering getting dressed Derek jumped out of bed, “whoever this is, I’ll burn your nuts off if you try anything funny on me while I open this door!” I went up with him but took one of his shirts and put it on, I noticed once again how much bigger Derek was, he was so much bigger than me in all possible ways.

Derek kicked the door open and literally threw himself into the hallway, me right behind him. “Stiles stay behind me let the big guy take off this! You don’t know how to take control anyway.” I blushed but ignored his order and kept following him towards the living room where the noise came from.

_“Shut the fuck up Scott! You don’t want them to hear us!!”_

_“I know Isaac I’m not a fucking retard, we’re gonna find out if Stiles need our help and if not we’re just gonna leave.” “I’m not leaving without Stiles he has been here for 3 hours! He could be dead by now!!”_

“FREEZE WHOEVER YOU ARE!” Derek pointed his fingers like a gun towards the guys in his living room. It took me some seconds to realise what was going on and I was too fascinated by nude Derek pointing a finger gun at my two best friends. Before I had the chance to react Derek had already pushed Scott down on the floor and sat on his back. The fear in Scott’s eyes was real. “Stiles there’s a naked man on top of me take HIM AWAY!” He tried to free himself but Derek was too strong to be pushed aside. I walked towards Derek and pulled at his muscular arm, “Derek calm down these are my friends, let him go….wait do you have a boner again?” The fact that this turned him on grossed me out a bit...just a little bit though. Derek let go of my friend, Scott jumped up and hid behind Isaac to get as much space between him and Derek as possible. “Stiles your boyfriend is some sick motherfucker!” Derek smirked over my friends comment and smacked my butt. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud of this please don't hate. I hope you had a good time reading this piece of pure art.  
> My beta-reader couldn't make it through the whole story so I'm sorry for all the errors you may have found.


End file.
